


Heartbeat

by Yviinfinite



Series: Supernatural Has Ruined My Life [73]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 19:37:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12175305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: You loved cuddling with Sam. Not only was he like a heated teddy bear, but he also kept your nightmares at bay.





	Heartbeat

You loved cuddling with Sam. Not only was he like a heated teddy bear, but he also kept your nightmares at bay. You always ended up with tangled limbs, your head tugged under his chin. Sam woke up earlier than you, but he never got up. He enjoyed watching you way too much. You always looked so peaceful, and he knew you were safe in that moment. Sam really liked the thought of you being safe. 

You woke with a gasp, forcing your eyes open to take in your surroundings. The dark room seemed ominous, and you felt on edge. An arm wrapping around your middle made you jump. "It's okay, (YN)", Sam mumbled sleepily. "You're safe, I'm here" You were pretty sure he was still half asleep. Immediately you wrapped yourself around Sam, resting your head on his chest. You knew his heartbeat would calm you down. Sam hummed quietly as you settled down, pressing a light kiss onto your forehead.

The steady rhythm in your ears relaxed you, and you nuzzled into his chest. A sigh escaped your lips as you closed your eyes. You felt the tug of sleep on your consciousness. Sams snoring and his heartbeat filled your ears. That's when you realized how much you loved that man. A smile appeared on your face. "I love you, Sam Winchester", you mumbled, finally allowing sleep to overcome you once again.

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
